Swing door operators are well-known in the automatic door assembly art for controlling the pivoting movements of pivoting or swing door panels between open and closed positions thereof. In most automatic door assemblies, the door panel is moved under power by the door operator in a normal motor driven door opening direction in response to an input device thereof detecting the presence of a person or object adjacent to the door assembly. During this opening movement, energy is stored within a spring structure or the like and, after the door panel has stopped moving, the spring structure releases its energy to move the door panel back towards and into its closed position.
Most building codes require these automatic door assemblies to enable the door panel to be opened in a xe2x80x9cbreakoutxe2x80x9d manner under manual force or pushing to enable persons to exit the building in emergency situations. Depending on the installation of the operator, this breakout movement may be in the direction opposite the motor driven direction. In this situation, the door panel may not be spring returned from breakout back to its closed position because the spring arrangements inside many prior art operators are not capable of providing this spring returned movement. In most situations, the motor normally cannot be used to return the door because many building codes require that power to the motor be cutoff after breakout has occurred. As a result, the door panel remains open in its breakout condition until a manual force is applied to move the panel back into its closed position.
Another problem with most known swing door operators is their inability to function in a xe2x80x9cnon-handedxe2x80x9d manner. In the door operator art, swing door operators are typically classified as right-handed or left-handed depending on the direction in which the output member thereof rotates. The term xe2x80x9cnon-handedxe2x80x9d reflects the ability of the operator to be used to pivot a door in either direction. The reason most known door operators are only able to rotate their output members in one direction is a result of using rack and pinion arrangements. The rack and pinion arrangement only allows the motor to drive the rack in one direction to rotate the output member for door opening with a spring driving the rack in an opposite direction to counter-rotate the output member for door closing. Other types of door operators use a clock or torsion spring to provide spring driven movement. The problem with these operators is that the spring only functions to provide door movement in one direction. It is known to extend the output member in opposing axial directions from opposing sides of the operator housing so that either end of the output member can be connected to the door. The appropriate end of the output member is connected to the door based on the desired pivoting direction of the door. This arrangement, however, is problematic because of the potential for confusion during installation. Also, once this type of operator has been installed, there is no way to change the direction in which the door is opened by the motor without removing the entire operator and re-installing it in an inverted manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,239 to Catlett, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated into the present application by reference, discloses a swing door operator that is both non-handed and capable of providing spring return from breakout. In the embodiment of FIG. 12 thereof, the ""239 patent discloses a rectilinearly movable rack gear 66 intermeshed with the output member or shaft 17 and a spring return module 77B with a spring 75 for driving the rack gear. Rotation of the shaft 17 in a clockwise direction as viewed in FIG. 12 drives the rack gear 66 to the right from its initial position corresponding to a door closed position, which in turn moves spring seat 83 to the right to compress the spring 75. After ceasing the clockwise rotation of the shaft 17, the spring 75 resiliently extends to drive the spring seat 83 and hence the rack gear 66 back to the left towards and into its initial position. Rotation of the shaft 17 in a counterclockwise direction drives the rack gear 66 from its initial position to the left, which moves the spring seat 95 to the left via operation rod 103 to compress the spring 75. After ceasing the counterclockwise rotation of the shaft 17, the spring 75 resiliently extends to drive the rack gear 66 back to the right towards and into it initial position. Thus, the door operator of FIG. 12 can be used to effect spring return from either direction of door opening movement. This enables the door operator to be non-handed simply by reversing the current polarity delivered to its DC motor and also enables the operator to provide spring return from breakout in either direction.
Although the door operator of the ""239 patent provides the capability for non-handedness and spring return from breakout, the design thereof is complex and hence costly to manufacture and commercialize. In particular, the spring module requires a number of small components, such as the movable spring seats and the operating rods, that add to the total part number of the operator. These small parts are also difficult to assemble together in a precise manner and the number of parts also contributes to an increased time for assembly. Overall, the complexity of the construction of door operator in the ""239 patent makes it undesirable because of the increased manufacturing costs.
Consequently, there exists a need in the art for a door operator with spring return from breakout that has a construction that is simpler and more cost-effective than the complex construction disclosed in the aforementioned ""239 patent. Further, there also exists a need in the art for a non-handed door operator that also has a construction that is simpler and more cost-effective that the complex construction disclosed in the aforementioned ""239 patent.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to meet the above-described needs. To achieve this object, one aspect of the invention provides a swing door operator for controlling pivoting movements of a door panel that pivots about a generally vertical door panel axis from a closed position in a power driven door opening direction and a manually driven breakout door opening direction opposite the motor driven direction. The operator comprises an operator output member rotatable about an output member axis and constructed and arranged to be operatively connected with the door panel such that rotation of the output member about the output member axis pivots the door panel about the door panel axis thereof. This operative connection may either be direct or be via an indirect linkage, gearing, or the like. The operator also comprises a motor constructed and arranged to rotate the output member about the output member axis in a first rotational direction such that, when the output member is operatively connected to the door panel, the output member pivots the door panel in the power driven door opening direction from the closed position thereof. The motor may be reversible and thus capable of rotating the output member in a second rotational direction opposite the first rotational direction, which enables the door operator to be non-handed. However, this aspect of the invention is not limited to such an arrangement.
The operator also comprises a driving member connected to the output member such that applying force to the driving member rotates the output member about the output member axis. The driver member comprises an offset member spaced radially from the output member axis such that (a) the offset member moves generally circumferentially with respect to the output member axis in a first circumferential direction as the output member rotates about the output member axis in the first rotational direction and (b) the offset member moves generally circumferentially with respect to the output member axis in a second circumferential direction opposite the first circumferential direction as the output member rotates about the output member axis in a second rotational direction opposite the first rotational direction. A door return compression spring structure is positioned in force applying relation with respect to the offset member via a camming relation or by a mechanical linkage or the like such that operation of the motor to rotate the output member in the first rotational direction thereof and pivot the door in the power driven door opening direction moves the offset member in the first circumferential direction thereof so as to stress the compression spring structure. This stressing may be done either by extending the spring structure or compressing the spring structure. The compression spring structure is constructed and arranged to thereafter apply a first spring return force to the offset member that tends to move the offset member in the second circumferential direction thereof so as to rotate the output member in the second rotational direction thereof and pivot the door panel operatively connected thereto opposite the power driven door opening direction towards and into the closed position. This provides for spring return from motor driven movement of the door panel.
The door return compression spring structure is also positioned in the force applying relation with respect to the offset member such that manual pivoting movement of the door panel from the closed position thereof in the manually driven breakout door opening direction thereof rotates the output member in the second rotational direction thereof and moves the offset member in the second circumferential direction thereof so as to stress the compression spring structure. The compression spring structure is constructed and arranged to thereafter apply a second spring return force to the offset member that tends to rotate the output member in the first rotational direction thereof and pivot the door panel operatively connected thereto opposite the breakout door opening direction towards and into the closed position. This provides for spring return from breakout.
A related aspect of the present invention provides an automatic door assembly comprising a frame assembly, a door panel that pivots about a generally vertical door panel axis from a closed position in the motor driven door opening direction and the manually driven breakout door opening direction, the door operator as described above, an input device operable to transmit a door opening signal in response to detecting a presence of an object adjacent the door assembly, and a controller communicated with the input device. The controller is operable to receive the door opening signal from the input device and to responsively control operation of the door operator""s motor so as to cause the door operator to pivot the door panel in the motor driven door opening direction thereof. The input device may be of any type known in the art, such as an infrared motion detector, a pressure-sensitive mat adjacent the door panel, a microwave motion detector, or any other suitable system the presence of an object adjacent the door assembly. The controller may also be of an construction known in the art for controlling operation of the door operator.
Another aspect of the invention also provides a swing door operator for controlling pivoting movements of a door panel that is to be pivoted about a generally vertical door panel axis from a closed position in a power driven door opening direction and from the closed position in a manually driven breakout door opening direction opposite the power driven door opening direction. The swing door operator according to this aspect of the invention comprises an operator output member rotatable about an output member axis. The operator output member is constructed and arranged to be operatively connected with the door panel such that rotation of the output member about the output member axis pivots the door panel about the door panel axis thereof. A motor is constructed and arranged to rotate the output member about the output member axis in a first rotating direction such that, when the output member is operatively connected to the door panel, the operator output member pivots the door panel in the power driven door opening direction from the closed position thereof. A driving member is connected to the output member such that applying force to the driving member rotates the output member about the output member axis. A cam structure is engaged with the driving cam member in a camming relationship.
A door return compression spring structure is positioned in force applying relation with respect to the cam structure such that operation of the motor to rotate the output member in the first rotational direction thereof and pivot the door in the power driven door opening direction causes the driving member to cam the cam structure so as to move the cam structure to stress the compression spring structure. The compression spring structure is constructed and arranged to thereafter apply a first spring return force to the cam structure that tends to cause the cam structure to cam the driving member so as to rotate the output member in the second rotational direction thereof and pivot the door panel operatively connected thereto opposite the power driven door opening direction towards and into the closed position. The door return compression spring structure is positioned in the force applying relation with respect to the cam structure such that manual pivoting movement of the door panel from the closed position thereof in the manually driven breakout door opening direction thereof rotates the output member in the second rotational direction thereof and causes the driving member to cam the cam structure so as to move the cam structure to stress the compression spring structure. The compression spring structure is constructed and arranged to thereafter apply a second spring return force to the cam structure that tends to cause the cam structure to cam the driving member so as to rotate the output member in the first rotational direction thereof and pivot the door panel operatively connected thereto opposite the breakout door opening direction towards and into the closed position. This provides spring return from breakout via a camming relationship to eliminate the potential for wearing down of the gear teeth in the spring return path of the aforementioned ""239 patent.
A related aspect of the present invention provides an automatic door assembly comprising a frame assembly, a door panel that pivots about a generally vertical door panel axis from a closed position in the motor driven door opening direction and the manually driven breakout door opening direction, the door operator as described above, an input device operable to transmit a door opening signal in response to detecting a presence of an object adjacent the door assembly, and a controller communicated with the input device. The controller is operable to receive the door opening signal from the input device and to responsively control operation of the door operator""s motor so as to cause the door operator to pivot the door panel in the motor driven door opening direction thereof. The input device may be of any type known in the art, such as an infrared motion detector, a pressure-sensitive mat adjacent the door panel, a microwave motion detector, or any other suitable system the presence of an object adjacent the door assembly. The controller may also be of an construction known in the art for controlling operation of the door operator.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a non-handed swing door operator for controlling pivoting movements of a door panel that pivots about a generally vertical door axis from a closed position to an open position. The swing door operator comprises an operator output member rotatable in first and second operator rotational directions about an operator output member axis. The operator output member is constructed and arranged to be operatively connected with the door panel such that rotation of the output member pivots the door about the door panel axis thereof. A reversible motor is coupled to the operator output member. The motor is constructed and arranged to rotate the operator output member in a selected one of the first and second operator rotational directions. The rotational direction may be selected either by activating a reversing switch carried by the motor or a controller which is connected to the motor when the operator is assembled into an automatic door assembly. Alternatively, the rotational direction may be selected by the manner in which the motor is connected to its power supply. For example, with an electric motor, the polarity of the current flowing to the motor can be reversed simply by reversing the wires supplying power to the terminals of the motor. With a fluid driven or hydraulic motor, the direction of fluid flowing to the motor can be reversed simply by reversing the conduits supplying fluid through the inlet and outlet ports of the motor.
A driving member is connected to the output member such that applying force to the driving member rotates the output member about the output member axis. The driving member comprises an offset member spaced radially from the output member axis such that (a) the offset member moves generally circumferentially with respect to the output member axis in a first circumferential direction as the output member rotates about the output member axis in the first operator rotational direction and (b) the offset member moves generally circumferentially with respect to the output member axis in a second circumferential direction opposite the first circumferential direction as the output member rotates about the output member axis in the second operator rotational direction.
A door return compression spring structure is positioned in force applying relation with respect to the offset member such that operation of the motor to rotate output member in the first operator rotational direction thereof moves the offset member in the first circumferential direction thereof so as to stress the spring structure. The spring structure is constructed and arranged to thereafter apply a first spring return force to the offset member that tends to move the offset member in the second circumferential direction thereof to rotate the operator output member in the second operator rotational direction thereof. Likewise, the door return compression spring structure is positioned in the force applying relation with respect to the offset member such that operation of the motor to rotate the operator output member in the second operator rotational direction thereof moves the offset member in the second circumferential direction thereof so as to stress the spring structure. The spring structure is constructed and arranged to thereafter apply a second spring return force to the offset member that tends to move the offset member in the first circumferential direction thereof to rotate the operator output member in the first operator rotational direction thereof. As a result, the spring structure provides a spring return regardless of which rotational direction the motor rotates the output shaft and thus provides the operator with its desirable non-handed capability with spring return in each operational direction.
A still further aspect of the invention also provides a non-handed swing door operator for controlling pivoting movements of a door panel that pivots about a generally vertical door axis from a closed position to an open position. The swing door operator comprises an operator output member rotatable in first and second operator rotational directions about an operator output member axis. The operator output member is constructed and arranged to be operatively connected with the door panel such that rotation of the output member pivots the door panel about the door panel axis thereof. A reversible motor is coupled to the operator output member. The motor isg constructed and arranged to rotate the operator output member in a selected one of the first and second operator rotational directions. A driving member is connected to the output member such that applying force to the driving member rotates the output member about the output member axis. A cam structure is engaged with the driving member in a camming relationship.
A door return compression spring structure is positioned in force applying relation with respect to the cam structure such that operation of the motor to rotate the output member in the first operator rotational direction thereof causes the driving member to cam the cam structure so as to move the cam structure to stress the spring structure. The spring structure is constructed and arranged to thereafter apply a first spring return force to the cam structure that tends to cause the cam structure to cam the driver member so as to rotate the operator output member in the second operator rotational direction thereof. The door return compression spring structure is positioned in the force applying relation with respect to the cam structure such that operation of the motor to rotate the output member in the second operator rotational direction thereof causes the driving member to cam the cam structure so as to move the cam structure to stress the spring structure. The spring structure is constructed and arranged to thereafter apply a second spring return force to the cam structure that tends to cause the cam structure to cam the driving member so as to rotate the operator output member in the first operator rotational direction thereof.
The advantage of a non-handed door operator according to either one of the above-aspects of the invention is that it both provides the capability for the operator to be installed in a door assembly designed for either left or right handed swinging and it can be used in a door assembly wherein motor driven door opening occurs in both directions from the closed direction thereof
A further aspect of the invention provides a swing door operator for controlling pivoting movements of a door panel that is to be pivoted about a generally vertical door panel axis from a closed position to an open position. The swing door operator comprises an operator output member rotatable about an output member axis. The operator output member is constructed and arranged to be operatively connected with the door panel such that rotation of the output member about the output member axis pivots the door panel about the door panel axis thereof. A motor is coupled to the operator output member. The motor is constructed and arranged to rotate the output member about the output member axis such that, when the output member is operatively connected to the door panel, the operator output member pivots the door panel about the door panel axis thereof. A driving member is connected to the output member such that applying force to the driving member rotates the output member about the output member axis. A cam structure has a cam surface engaged with the driving member in a camming relationship.
A door return compression spring structure is positioned in force applying relation with respect to the cam structure. The cam structure and the driving member are constructed and arranged such that operation of the motor to rotate the output member in a first rotational direction thereof and pivot the door in a first door panel pivoting direction about the door panel axis thereof causes the driving member to cam the cam surface so as to move the cam structure to stress the compression spring structure. The compression spring structure is constructed and arranged to thereafter apply a spring force to the cam structure that tends to cause the cam surface to cam the driving member so as to rotate the output member in a second rotational direction opposite the first rotational direction thereof and pivot the door panel operatively connected thereto in a second door pivoting direction opposite the first door pivoting direction about the door panel axis thereof.
A related aspect of the present invention provides an automatic door assembly comprising a frame assembly, a door panel that pivots about a generally vertical door panel axis from a closed position in the motor driven door opening direction and the manually driven breakout door opening direction, the door operator as described above, an input device operable to transmit a door opening signal in response to detecting a presence of an object adjacent the door assembly, and a controller communicated with the input device. The controller is operable to receive the door opening signal from the input device and to responsively control operation of the door operator""s motor so as to cause the door operator to pivot the door panel in the motor driven door opening direction thereof.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.